Joyeuse Lannister
Joyeuse Lannister is a Westerlands woman of one and twenty years, born to a line of Lannisport Lannisters, cousins to the main line. She has the classic long blonde hair and emerald eyes of the Lannisters, but the image is ruined by her twisted arm. She has two younger siblings, Lucas and Alys, and is the current Lady of Castamere after it was gifted to her to renovate by Damion Lannister. Appearance Joyeuse is tall and slim with the classic long blonde Lannister hair and bright green eyes. She's almost sickly pale with a heart-shaped face and very little muscle. Her left arm is awkwardly twisted and hangs limp at her side. Biography Joy was born to a branch of Lannisport Lannisters, cousins to the main line. She was born to Leo Lannister and her mother, Kaila Lannister (neé Kenning), along with two younger siblings- a boy by the name of Lucas and a girl, Alys, four and three years younger then her respectively. When she was young, about ten years, she went walking with her mother through the streets of Lannisport as she did often. A fight broke out, a riot, Joy doesn't even remember what it was about, all she remembers was the blood. Her arm was crushed in two different places- her mother wasn't so lucky. At least the girl could limp away, taking to heart the value of pain, which would later evolve into an aptitude for torture. She swore to herself it would never happen again, and chose a weapon that a lady could carry, small but deadly- a dagger. When her mother died, her father retreated inwards, closing himself off more and more as the years progressed until he was barely alive anymore. During this time, Joy took it upon herself to raise her younger brother and sister, growing up too fast too soon for their sake. By the time she turned six and ten, she had unofficially taken over the family affairs from her father, who may as well have been dead by then, and discovered she held innate talents for administration and logistics. Shortly after, she sought out and made contact with a man who could tell her news others may not want her hearing, and set to work building spy rings with him, eventually becoming proficient in espionage. She managed her family for three more years, making them surprisingly wealthy and powerful and coming to the notice of the Lord of Casterly Rock, who contacted her with a proposal; if she could repair Castamere, she could have it. She accepted immediately. Recent Events Joyeuse is summoned to Lannisport by Lord Everan Lannister to aid in stomping out the Red God cultists infesting the city. Timeline * 349 AD- Joy Lannister is born * 352 AD- Lucas Lannister is born * 353 AD- Alys Lannister is born * 359 AD- Kaila Lannister dies in a riot, Joy Lannister is maimed * 365 AD- Joy Lannister unofficially takes over family affairs * 367 AD- Leo Lannister dies and Joy Lannister officially takes over the family * 370 AD- Joy Lannister is given Castamere to repair Family * Leo Lannister, father, 49 years old, mad from grief, gift: wealth * Kaila Lannister, mother, died in a riot * Lucas Lannister, younger brother, 18 years old, gift: vitality * Alys Lannister, younger sister, 17 years old, gift: beauty Household * Kyrio Tyl- Essosi spymaster, 28 years old, gift: agent * Maester Ewen- Maester, 41 years old, gift: sums * Brandon Banefort- Master at arms, 34 years old, gift: martially adept * Tyra- Handmaiden, 14 years old, gift: voice * Janna- Handmaiden, 14 years old, gift: fertility References The Lady of Castamere Letters from Lannisport The Better Path Category:Westerosi Category:Westerlander Category:House Lannister